All In the Family
by MoonlitSummerEvening
Summary: Luke's sister, Karen, comes to visit. Karen has some problems, and she'll need Tru's help...
1. Friday Morning

Tru Davies walked into the morgue on a Friday morning.

"Hi, Davis! How was work last night? Any good ones come in?"

"Uh, yeah." Davis said, in his usual nervousness. "A 14 year old girl and a 15 year old boy. They committed suicide together." Davis noted that Tru seemed very cheerful this morning, and that she wasn't wearing her white lab coat.

"Ouch." Tru said as she picked up the autopsy reports on the two teenagers. "Hmm.." she said as she raid that the teenagers had been on Speed, and the driver, who was the male, Josh Timber, drove the car off a cliff into a river in a nearby town. The girl, Stacy Higgins, apparently tried to escape the water, but ended up drowning. Her body was found about 100 yards away from Josh's ford. Josh had died on the impact of his truck hitting the water; he suffered from a tragic head concussion. "Have the parents come in yet?" Tru asked, looking up from the report.

"No. They were supposed to, but they never showed." Davis went over to his little refrigerator and took out a yogurt.

"When did the accident happen? And where? What river?" Tru asked as she sat down at Davis' chair behind his desk. She sat the autopsy down. Davis looked around for a place to sit, since he had intended to sit in his chair, and decided on leaning up against his filing cabinent.

"Well, from what the police said, the accident happened at about 3 in the afternoon, and it was, uh, what was that name...OH! Carlson River."

"Hmm..." Tru said, obviously thinking about something. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Davis almost fell over from where he was leaning. He spilled a little bit of his yogurt, Strawberry, on his white lab coat. Tru chuckled. This made Davis blush. "Sure, Tru. What is it?"

Tru got up and leaned over onto Davis' desk and said, "Well, I was hoping that you could cover for me tonight. Luke's little sister Karen is coming in on a plane tonight, and he wanted me to go with him to pick her up."

Davis sighed. 'So she still likes Luke.' He sighed again. "Ok. I will cover for you."

"Thanks!" Tru got up and squealed as she gave Davis a hug. Then she ran out and called, "See ya later!"

"Y-you owe me!" Davis yelled back after her. In response, Tru waved back at him.

Davis turned around and looked at the clock. 9:13 the red digital number glared back at him. He remembered the yogurt on his coat. "How am I going to get this out?" he said as he walked to the bathroom to wash his coat.


	2. Time to get ready!

Tru sighed happily as she decided on what to wear. When she had had lunch earlier with Lindsay, Lindsay had suggested that she wear something nice, but not to nice, since it wasn't exactly a date. She picked a white tank top and a short jean skirt. Her cell phone rang. "Oh, Harrison..." she said as she picked it up.

"Hey Harry. What's up?"

"Hey Tru. Are you at work right now?" Harrison's voice asked.

"No, Davis is covering for me. Luke's little sister is flying in tonight and I'm going with him to pick her up."

"Yeah? Well, uh, never mind then." Harrison said disappointedly.

"What is it, Harry? Are you in trouble again?" Tru held up a pair of earrings to her and looked in the mirror.

"No! Why do you always think that I'm calling you either because I'm in trouble or I need money! Can't a guy just talk to his big sister once in a while?"

Tru laughed, and decided that she wasn't going to wear earrings. "Yeah, I guess. Are you sure that you're not in trouble?"

"Tru-"

"Kidding. I'm kidding, Harrison." Tru's doorbell rang. She looked at her watch. 7:00. "Uh, Harry? I'm gonna have to cut this conversation short, Luke's here."

"Ok, ok. Have fun!"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Tru flipped her cell phone shut and answered the door.

"Hey!" Tru opened the door.

"Hey, Tru." Luke said as he handed Tru six red roses.

"For me?" Luke nodded. "I'll go put them in some water then." She gave him a hug and said thank you. "Come and sit down."

"So, Karen's flight comes in at 7:50, so we should leave pretty soon." Luke said as he followed Tru into the kitchen.

"How old is she again?" Tru asked as she filled up a vase with water from the sink and put the flowers in it. She sat it on her counter. Luke hadn't really filled her in on the details of his sister; he had just told Tru her name and when she was coming.

"Sixteen. Just got her drivers license. She's coming to stay with me for a week because she's been fighting with my parents for a while. She's really not coming down to visit me, but to find a place to live. She's gotten emancipated."

"Oh, a sixteen year old girl trying to live on her own?" Tru contemplated.

"Yeah. I told her that she better be near me so that I can come over if something happens."

"Well, she could always find a cheap apartment in this building." Tru offered.

"In your apartment building? There's one for rent right now?"

"Yeah." Tru checked her watche. 7:09 it said. "We better get going. The airport is, like, 30 minutes away, right?"

"Yeah." Luke said. They walked to the door together. Tru turned off her light and locked her door.


	3. Flight 327

"Flight 327 is unloading!" An airline manager's voice said throughout the airport.

"That's her!" Luke jumped up from where he and Tru were sitting. He pointed to a pretty blonde with her hair back, wearing a blacked hooded sweatshirt and too-small shorts. All she had was an old backpack.

"KAREN!" Luke called as Karen spotted Luke. Karen dropped her backpack and ran into Luke's opened arms.

She started crying. "Oh, Luke, it's been so bad with Renee and Dave."

"Renee and Dave?" Tru said, finally speaking up.

Karen noticed Tru and broke away from Luke. "Is this her? Your girlfriend?"

Tru blushed, because she hadn't really thought of herself as Luke's girlfriend.

"Yeah." Luke said, a little embarrassed of what Karen had called Tru. "Tru, this is Karen, Karen, Tru."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Karen." Tru said as she stuck out her hand.

Karen shook it and nodded a hello. "Renee and Dave is Luke's parents. Well, they're my parents too, but sometimes, I wish they weren't."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. After my mom died, my dad pretty much abandoned my brother, sister and I."

"Wow," was all Karen said.

Luke looked at Karen, who was looking at her backpack down by her feet, then he looked at Tru, who was looking at her watch. He cleared his throat. Both girls looked up at him. "Well, how about we go get some dinner? Are you hungry, Karen?"

"Starving." Karen said a little to dramatically as she held her stomach.

Luke turned to Tru. "Could you use some food?" She nodded. "Ok. Let's go." He picked up Karen's backpack for her and they started off towards Luke's car, Karen walking on Luke's right, and Tru walking on Luke's left.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Karen said, seeming interested in the idea of her brother having a girlfriend.

"Uh, well?" Luke looked at Tru for help.

"Um, we have been 'dating' for, how long would you say, Luke?"

"Let me guess," Karen interrupted. "You guys aren't really dating. You're just 'seeing each other'?"

"You could put it that way." Luke said uncomfortably.

"Ok." Karen said, walking a little faster than Tru and Luke.

"A little nosy, huh?" Tru whispered to Luke.

"I heard that!" Karen called back.

"Oops." Tru blushed.

"It's ok. She takes after our mother." Luke whispered back.

This time Karen turned around. She seemed angry. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again, Luke! I hate Renee and Dave! You know that! Don't ever say I take after Mom!" She turned back around.

Luke gave Tru a smile that said, "This is going to be a fun week."


	4. Yale Street Restaurant

Luke pulled into a nice looking restaurant. "Wow, bro, do you have a lot of cash or something?" Karen asked from the back.

Luke chuckled. "Well, if you can call being able to afford taking my sister and my..." He looked over at Tru, who smiled back at him. "My sister and my girlfriend to a nice restaurant, then, yes."

Karen snorted, as though Luke had made a joke.

"Isn't that Harrison's car?" Luke said as he pointed to a familiar looking car.

"Yeah. I wonder what he's doing here?" Tru said as Luke pulled his car to a stop next to Harrison's car.

"Who's... Harrison?" Karen asked curiously as she got out of the back of the vehicle.

"Oh Harry? He's my younger brother." Tru asked, as she stopped to look into the restaurant. She spotted Harrison with some girl she'd never seen before.

"Is that him? With that chick at the bar?" Karen asked. Tru nodded slowly. "She looks like she makes her money by working on street corners at night, if you know what I mean."

"Karen!" Luke hushed her as they walked into the restaurant. Karen rolled her eyes.

"Tru!" Harrison called as he spotted his sister and Luke, and what must be Luke's sister.

"Hey Harry." Tru said as he came up and gave her a hug.

"Harrison. Nice to see you again." Luke said as he shook Harrison's hand in a friendly matter.

"Hi, I'm Karen, Luke's sister." Karen said as she stuck out her hand, hoping that the cute guy would shake her hand.

"Hey." Harrison said, but didn't shake her hand. "Well, I got to go back to my 'hot date'. Catch ya later, Tru." Harrison walked back to his date.

Tru looked at Karen and saw the disappointment in her eyes. She tried to think of something sympathetic to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Party of three?" a waitress asked Luke, who nodded. "Follow me."

The waitress showed them a table and they sat down.

"What would you guys like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I will have some grape juice, please." Karen said, with a plan forming in her mind.

"Water's fine, for now, thanks." Luke said. The waitress looked at Tru.

"I'll have water, too."

The waitress left, then was back with their drinks. Karen was sitting next to Tru, who was right across from Luke. Karen picked up her grape juice and turned to Tru. "So, what's your job? Do you have a boring job like my brother? Do you take pictures?"

"Uh, no. I work at a morgue." Karen scrunched up her face.

"You mean, where they take dead people when they die?" she asked. Tru nodded. 'Wow, she's weirder than I thought she was. I guess I will do my plan now then.'

Karen sat her grape juice glass on the table carelessly, and it tipped over and got grape juice all over Tru's white tank top. 'My plan worked!' Karen thought, as she, Tru and Luke jumped up.

"Oops, sorry about that," Karen said, as she grabbed napkins. She started to dab at Tru's shirt.

"Here, let me help you with that," Luke said, as he grabbed napkins and also started to dab at Tru's shirt.

"It's ok, guys, I'll just go to the bathroom." Karen moved as Tru walked up to the counter to ask for some club soda to take out the stain.

"Karen, why did you do that?" Luke hissed at Karen.

Karen gave him an innocent look. "It was an accident." Luke looked at her skeptically. "Honest." Luke sighed.

She looked at Tru as she walked towards the bathroom with the club soda. Karen whispered to Luke, "You didn't tell her about my suicide problem, did you?" Karen had tried to commit suicide a couple times before, once by overdosing pills, and once by trying to drown herself in her friend's backyard pool.

Luke sighed a he leaned towards Karen. "Of course not. Is there a reason I should have? You're not going to try it ever again, though, right? I mean, didn't those therapy lessons that Mom, I mean, Renee and Dave paid for helped, right."

Karen looked down at her lap. "Of course I'm not going to do it again." She looked up a Luke with a hurt expression on her face. "Do you think I'm that stupid to try it again?" Karen started to get up. Karen felt the knife in her sweatshirt pocket that she had took from her parents house.

"Where are you going?" Luke sighed as he got up. Karen started walking.  
"To the bathroom, jeez." Karen passed Tru on her way to the bathroom.

Tru asked her, "Is everything alright?" Karen just sneered at her and walked into the bathroom. Tru heard her slam a stall door.

"Ok," she said, as she walked back to the table. She was able to get most of the stain out; it was just a faint purple blotch.

"What's wrong with Karen?" Tru asked as she sat down at her table.

Luke sighed. "I said something that made her mad."

"Does she have, like, problems or something. I don't mean to be rude or anything. I mean, like, psychological problems."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, she tried to commit suicide a couple times a while ago. Our parents put her into therapy, and she says its working. I don't know if I believe her or not, though."

Tru just nodded.

Ten minutes later...

"Do you want me to go check on her?" Tru asked Luke, who was looking at his watch for the fiftieth time since Karen had left to go to the bathroom. Luke nodded.

"Be back in a minute." Tru said, and walked to the bathroom.

"Karen?" Tru called into the bathroom as she opened the door. No response. There was only one stall door closed. "Karen?" Tru asked again, knocking on the only closed door. The door came open, with an eerie creak.

"Oh, Karen!" Tru knelt down next to Karen, who was on the ground, white as a ghost. Tru noticed the knife in Karen's hands, then the stab wounds on her stomach. Tru knew it was helpless, but she felt for a pulse. Nothing. She looked at the knife. "To the love of my life, Dave. From, Renee" was what was inscripted on it. 'So she took it from her parents!'

"What's wrong, Miss?" a young woman in her thirties asked Tru.

"Call the ambulance! This girl's hurt herself!" Tru ordered the lady, who got out her cell phone and started dialing 9-1-1. Tru barely heard the lady talking to the operator. Finally, she hung up and said, "They will be here in about five minutes, Miss. Miss?"

Tru didn't hear her. All she heard was Karen asking her for help.

Whoosh! Tru was sent back to the start of the day.

"Karen!" was all Tru said as she sat up in bed.


	5. Starting Over

"I've got to save Karen tonight!" Tru said, as she got up and put on her white tank top, but then remembered that Karen had spilled grape juice on it. She grabbed a black shirt, instead.

Suddenly, she had a plan! "I know! Since Karen won't be able to make a grape juice stain on my shirt, I won't be running to the bathroom. I can wait until Karen goes to the bathroom, then go with her. No, maybe I should follow her. Nah, I'll just go with her. Hmm..." Tru thought about the rest of her plan. "This one may be easier than I thought."

Tru got on her cell phone and called Davis at the morgue.

"Davis, I need the day off today." Tru sounded urgent.

"But...Oh. Is this a do over day?"

"Yeah. Karen, Luke's sister, flies in tonight, and she's going to cut herself with a knife that she took from her parents-"

"Slow down, Tru," Davis said.

"Ok. Anyway, I need the day off."

"Ok. Tell me what happens. Oh, two teenagers last night-"

"I already know." Tru stated.

"Oh, right. Do over day. I forgot."

"I have to go! Bye!" Tru said abruptly, suddenly having a thought come into her head. She didn't even wait for Davis to say by when she hung up, then dialed Harrison's number.

"Harry! Boy am I glad to talk to you." Tru said when Harrison picked up.

"Hey, Tru, it's like, eight in the morning." Harrison's groggy voice announced.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, it's a do over day today."

"Oh really?" Harrison suddenly sounded awake. "Who's the victim? It's not me, is it?"

"No, it's Karen, Luke's sister."

"Ouch. Sound's like you better save her."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna need your help to do it."

"My help?" Harrison said bewildered. It was only the second time Tru had ever asked him for help on a do over day.

"Yes. Are you still planning on going to Yale Street Restaurant tonight?"  
"Uh, yeah. How did you know that? Oh, wait, let me guess, you went there last night, uh, I mean, tonight and saw me there. Was I with a hot girl?"

"Yeah, who is she anyway?"

"Uh, I can't remember her name."

Tru sighed. "Can you cancel your date tonight, please?" Harrison made complaining noises. "I'm gonna need your full attention, and I don't want that girl to be there, because, knowing you, you'd be too distracted by her to help me."

Harrison sighed, defeated. "Ok," he said reluctantly. "You owe me, though."

"Whatever. So here's the plan..." Tru told Harrison her plan.

"Ok, sounds simple. What time do I have to be there?" Harrison asked, feeling proud that he was able to help save someone's life.

"Be here at 6:45. I'm sure by then that I would have convinced Luke to let you go with us."


	6. Getting Ready, Again!

"Ok, ok. I don't know why you want him to come with us, but I guess he can." Luke finally agreed to let Harrison come with them to pick up Karen.

"Thank you so much. Well, I'm going to lunch with Lindsay today, so I will see you at seven sharp!"

"Yeah, see you, and Harrison, at seven. Bye"

"Bye." Tru hung up her phone.

Two hours later...

The sound of Tru's doorbell sounded throughout her small apartment. "Just a second, Harry!" Tru called, knowing that it was Harrison because it was 6:45; Harrison was usually late.

Harrison, knowing that Tru doesn't lock her door when she knows company is coming, simply let himself in. When Tru came around a corner and saw Harrison standing there, she said, "Oh."

Harrison walked up to his big sister and gave her a hug. "Happy to see you, too, Sis."

"So, are you ready to do the plan?"

"Yeah. So, you said that, when I came up to you in the restaurant, Karen wanted to shake my hand but I didn't notice, and she was disappointed."

"Yes. I always knew you had a big head about things like that," Tru said, chuckling. She got a vase out and ready with water, just in case Luke brought her flowers again.

"Hey! I'm just trying to go over the facts, here."

"I know. So, when Karen comes off the plane, and after she's done giving Luke a hug, she'll probably notice you. That's when you take her hand, bow down, then say, 'How do you do, Miss', then hiss her hand. Then, you talk to her. But whatever you do, don't mention her parents. She refers to them as Renee and Dave. That could set her off, put her in a bad mood for the rest of the night, then our plan won't work. We want her to be happy."

"Got it." Harrison said. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

_Ding dong!_ Tru's doorbell sounded again, this time announcing that Luke was there. "Seven already?" Tru murmured as she opened the door.

"Hey! These are for you," Luke said as he handed Tru the six red roses.

"Oh, thanks!" Tru said as she gave him a hug. "You know, it's funny," Tru said as she walked towards her kitchen, motioning for Luke to follow her. "I was going to pick flowers today but never had a chance. I already have a vase out full of water." Tru chuckled and put the flowers in the vase.

Harrison and Luke shook hands as their greeting.

"How's everything been going? Staying out of trouble?" Luke joked.

"Oh, haha, you're a kidder." Harrison said through gritted teeth, as he looked at Tru with a look that said, 'Let's go!'

Tru got the point. "How about we go; don't want to be late!" Tru walked toward the door. Luke and Harrison followed her.

At the airport

"Flight 327 is now unloading!" Tru heard the monotone voice for the second time.

"There she is!" Luke stood up and pointed at Karen. Tru and Harrison stood up too.

As expected, Karen hugged Luke first, then noticed Harrison.

As planned, Harrison did what he was supposed to do. "How do you do, Miss?" he said and kissed her hand.

Luke looked at Tru like 'What's he doing?' as Karen blushed. "My name's Karen."

"My name's Harrison, but you can call me Harry."

"Ok, Harry," Karen giggled. Luke looked at Tru again, who shrugged.

"Ok, who's hungry?"

"I'm starving!" That was Harrison.

Luke glared at him. "Karen, are you hungry."

Looking at Harrison with adoring eyes, she repeated Harrison: "I'm starving." Harrison looked at her and she blushed again. They all started to walk, Harrison and Karen in front, Harrison telling Karen jokes and making her laugh. Luke put his arm around Tru's waist.

"How about we go to the Yale Street Restaurant? It's not that far away." Tru offered.

Luke looked at her with amazement. "I was planning on going there! Are you a psychic?" Luke teased.

"No, but I do think like one sometimes." Tru smiled mysteriously.

Karen, as if suddenly realized that there was another person among the group, turned back and looked at Tru. "Who are you?" she asked, then looked at Luke's around around Tru's waist.

Harrison said, "That's Tru, my older, and much cooler, might I add, sister."

"Hi." Karen said, and smiled politely at Tru, then turned back around and begged Harrison to tell her another joke.

Luke chuckled. "Looks like my sister likes your brother."

"Yep." Tru smiled at him. 'That means my plan is working!'


	7. Does Tru Save Karen?

"So then the guy said, about the lame museum, 'This place is cheesier than Wisconsin!'" Harrison and Karen cracked up at his joke.

"That's a good one." Karen giggled. She snuggled closer to Harrison, who was sitting next to her. Luke and Tru shared a side.

Harrison gave Tru an uncomfortable smile, and a look that said, 'What should I do?' Tru smiled and said, "Harrison, can I talk to you for a minute. I need to ask you what Meredith's phone number is again."

"Who's Meredith?" Karen asked curiously, hoping that it wasn't Harry's girlfriend.

"Our sister." Harrison replied.

Karen sighed, relieved. "You don't have your own sister's number?" she asked Tru.

"Well, I do, I have her _home_ phone number, but not her _work_ phone number." Tru replied, hoping that she sounded convincing.

"Whatever." Karen took a sip of her grape juice. 'She won't have a chance to spill that on me now!' Tru thought triumphantly.

Once Tru and Harrison were out of Karen's earsight, but not eyesight, as Karen was staring at Harrison, Tru asked Harrison about how everything was going.

"Well, she must really like me, because I have been telling her the crapiest jokes that I know, and she's been laughing at _every single one of them_!I mean, that _never_ happens! Not even _you _laugh at them, and you're my _sister_."

"Yeah, well, I think they're dumb. Anyway," Tru looked at her watch, 9:30, she read. She continued, "It's getting late. Hopefully she'll want to leave soon, so that we don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah. Let's go back to the table. I'm going to try my dumbest joke on her!" Harrison said happily.

Tru smiled at Luke as she sat down. Harrison got to the punch line of his joke, and, to his surprise, she laughed! Then she said, "Excuse me, but I need to go to the bathroom."

Harrison let her out, then looked at Tru, with a look that said, 'You better follow her!'

Tru stood up and said, "I'll come with you." Karen looked back at her, like she was weird. But she didn't protest. 'That's a good sign.' Tru thought happily.

"Um, don't you think that I'm old enough to go to the bathroom by myself?" Karen asked when they were almost to the bathroom.

"Uh, well, yes, but I figured, since you're a teenager, and I was once, that girls liked to walk to the bathroom together, like we did when I was one, and I figured you wanted to do that, since you're one. You know what I mean?" Tru said, thinking that what she said didn't make sense, even to herself.

"Riiight..." Karen said and walked into a stall. Tru didn't have to go, so she leaned up against a sink. To Tru's relief, Karen flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"Uh, don't you need to go too?" Karen said as she washed her hands.

"No," Tru replied. "I just wanted to wash my hands because they were sticky from my food," she improvised.

"Um, I didn't hear any water," Karen said, drying her hands.

Tru thought of what to say. Karen gave her a look that said, 'Well?'

"I washed my hands when you were flushing the toilet."

"Ok...You're my brother's girlfriend, right?" Tru nodded. "Well, when we get back to the table, I'm telling him that he's going out with a weirdo." Karen left the bathroom.

Tru breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least she's alive and calling me a weirdo and not dead."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Luke and Karen drove off, after dropping off Harrison and Tru at her apartment, Tru said to Harrison, "Well, you and I just saved a person from killing themselves, I hope."

"Yep. All in a day's work." Harrison stretched and yawned. "Can I crash at your place tonight?" he asked as they walked up the stair to Tru's apartment.

"Sure," she replied as she unlocked and opened her door. "But you have to leave early because I have do something; I owe Davis some work."

THE END!

Well, I hope you liked it! I have wanted to write this fan fiction for a long time, and I am glad that I have finally been able to! Please review me, with good or bad comments!


End file.
